Combat
Press the \''' key on your keyboard or the middle/wheel button on your mouse to draw and sheath your weapon. Note that your movement speed will decrease and you will be unable to dash with your weapon drawn. Your condition will also decrease more quickly. Press the '''\ key or left mouse button with your sword drawn to attack with your current weapon. You’ll hit enemies in your attack radius. Continue pushing the attack key to string attacks into a combo. The number of combos you may perform depends on the type of weapon you have equipped. You can decrease the amount of effort required by checking the Simple Attacking option in System settings. Targeting Press the Tab key to target your nearest enemy. When targeting, you can still move around while staying focused on the opponent. Press the Tab key again when targeting to change your target. Press the Esc key on your keyboard to unlock the target. Uncheck the Adjust Camera When Targeting option in the System Settings to remove the automatic adjustment feature and use the camera normally while targeting. Mouse Controls *Right Click: Select Target (enemy or player) *Right Click: Deselect target (empty area) *Right Click: Open Contact Menu (targeted player) *Use Contact Menu to initiate trades or send friend requests. Sub Targeting Recovery and support magic are performed through sub targeting. *Ctrl+Tab: Choose sub target *Ctrl+Right Click: Choose sub target *Ctrl+Right Click: Remove sub target *If you've joined a party you may sub target party members by clicking on the player's status information. Step When your sword is drawn, you cannot crouch, dash, or jump. While targeting an opponent and moving left, right, or backwards, press the Space bar to use the Step ability and jump back. It is useful when you attack from the flank or need to distance yourself from enemies. Defense/Guarding When your sword is drawn, you can guard by holding the left Shift key on your keyboard. Guarding is a way to protect you from normal attacks. However, you cannot guard without an equipped shield. Also, no other actions are possible while guarding. If you're attacked within your guarded area the attack will be blocked, and you won't receive any damage. However, your GP value will be reduced by a few points. Condition Condition shows Level of Health. When it's low, your ability points and your resistance to abnormal conditions will lower as well. Condition lowers for various reasons while you are in dungeons. It will recover by staying at an inn. Fighting Tips Fighter Heavy armor, massive damage and a decent self heal (when skilled) make Fighter the easiest to use. Walk up to your target and hack away. It's usually advised to avoid charged mob attacks either by using a shield and guarding or by unlocking the target and moving behind them. Priest Not much different from a fighter, except you trade a lot of damage for a lot of sustain (healing). Curing yourself will require some training to avoid getting interrupted. Divine Armor can be used to help with that problem though. Thief Thieves offer 2 ways of fighting: Traps and Melee. Melee: Only mediocre armor (and your skills) will require you to circle strafe your target and strike from behind. Use dagger and shield and do your best to guard attacks you can't avoid. Traps: Set up your traps, get the mob to follow you and have him walk into the traps. Then use stealth. . .rinse and repeat. Sounds easier then it is since pathfinding for mobs suck, the traps vanish 30seconds after being placed, this strategy requires a decent amount of space to move and a thief can easily end up being a 3 or 4 hit. Mage Pro: only ranged attacker, lots of debuffs and decent damage Con: no mana = no damage, various spells are hard to land, spells have a cast time, virtually no armor Engage your target at max range and keep on casting. If your damage does not suffice to kill before he reaches you, you need to kite. Various slowing(earth) and binding (ice) spells as well as the wind wall can buy you time. Important: The early elemental arrow spells are targeted, but not tracking. It is virtually impossible to hit a sideways moving target and the spell will hit whatever is in the way, aka other mobs, players (if enabled), debris etc. Advanced Combat Resources and Info (Experimental) Physical Damage Formulae Category:Basics Category:Getting Started